I'll Bend The World For You
by Yuri-hime
Summary: A chance meeting with the new Avatar may finally help Asami unlock something she's desired for all her life
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer** - I don't own the _Legend of Korra_ or its characters. They're created and owned by Bryke (Michael DiMartino and Bryan Konietzko) and Nickelodeon~

**Author's Note** - I've had the idea for this story bouncing around in my head for a while now, and I just _had_ to get it out =p

**Synopsis** - Alternate Universe of the Avatar Universe. Korra is a fully-realized _Avatar_, in control of _both_ her Spiritual and Physical sides, which means mastery of _all_ her bending abilities, which includes Air.

Asami is _also_ a bender, though she has yet to tap into her actual bending powers and abilities. She is where Korra was in the Avatar canon-verse; _completely_ unable to access that one important bending ability that made up such a huge part of her.

Hope you all enjoy~ =D

* * *

**~I'll Bend The World For You~**

* * *

She was a bender.

She had _always_ been a bender.

The fact that she couldn't actually _bend_ her element was her biggest problem. Hell, it was the summer of her 17th year, and she still didn't even know what her element _was_. Both her parents were born benders themselves. Her mother was a water bender, and her father had been a fire bender.

So, then why was Asami Sato unable to summon even the smallest traces of an element to bend for herself!

The young, dark-haired woman let out a long, discouraged sigh as she walked down the busy streets of Republic City, carrying a brown paper bag full of groceries. She had lived in this city all of her life, and she had seen many many wonderful and amazing feats performed by the benders living here.

Asami marveled at the fluid grace of the water benders, and was dazzled by the fiery power of the fire benders. Desire and want constantly warred within her, whenever she practiced behind the home she and her mother lived in. No matter how much effort she put out, or how many hours she toiled away trying to force her element out, she could never _unlock_ it. But she still just _knew_ that the power was within her. She could always somehow _feel_ it. Like a gentle warmth that lay curled up within her stomach, always begging to be brought forth.

She was just never able to.

So, whenever her mother held her sobbing form against her body, after another afternoon spent with no results, Asami would wonder why she was so different. Why it seemed like she was the _only_ bender in the entire city who couldn't actually _bend_.

She constantly asked herself the question; what was it that she _needed_ to finally unlock her powers.

So now as she continued to walk along the less crowded city streets, she was so lost in her own thoughts that she didn't notice when she stepped out into the middle of the road, without waiting for traffic to slow.

"Whoooa whoa! Hey, look out! Naga doesn't come with a built-in brake system, ya know," a female voice that Asami had never heard before, but somehow made her feel like she _wanted_ to hear again, pulled her quickly out of her thoughts. She looked up and saw that she was standing at the edge of the road, blocking the path of a large...well...Asami had never seen an animal quite like _that_ before.

Something of her thoughts must have shown on her face, because that same female voice let out a soft, amused chuckle. Asami found herself looking up the white-furred animal's sleek mane, until she came eye-to-eye with the most beautiful person she'd ever seen in her young life.

"Never seen anything like my friend Naga before, have you?" the delightfully-rich sounding voice spoke again, and Asami found herself only able to shake her head 'no'.

The young woman who sat astride the great animal with such confident ease, grinned down at her and then stretched down her hand.

"Come on, I'll give you a ride to wherever you're going. It's the least I can do after almost running you over," the tanned-skinned young woman said with an easy-going smile, as she waited for Asami to take her hand.

Asami glanced apprehensively at the white-furred animal before her, seeing how big and tall it truly was, before looking back nervously at the outstretched hand before her. Then with a determined squaring of her shoulders, Asami reached forward, tightly grasped the hand held out to her, and found herself being pulled up easily by the young woman.

Asami was surprised to feel a small buffet of air that seemed to materialize out of nowhere, which seemed to aid in her getting up onto the animal. She was even _more_ surprised to find herself sitting in _front_ of the young woman, and not behind her.

A deep, rich chuckle floated passed her ear, and Asami felt herself shiver slightly, as deceptively-strong slender arms slipped around her waist, and held her securely against the chest behind her.

"I don't want you to fall off Naga, so I hope you don't mind being my passenger up front," the caramel-smooth voice murmured beside her ear, and Asami just barely found her bearings enough to shake her head no.

_Goodness, if she kept this up the young woman behind her, would begin to think that she didn't even know how to speak!_

That same warm chuckle breathed out beside her ear again, and Asami did her best to hang onto the soft fur beneath her free hand, while the other clutched the almost forgotten bag of groceries against her chest.

"My name is Korra, by the way. Can I ask what's yours?" the young woman asked, as she lightly pulled on the reins attached to her riding partner, which set the white-furred animal moving forward.

Asami wet her lips with her tongue, and was finally able to force words out. "Asami. Asami Sato. It's a pleasure to meet you, Korra. May I ask what's brought you here? I don't believe I've ever seen you around this part of town before. Oh, and you can turn left here; that street leads to my home," Asami stated, as she indicted with her head the desired street she wanted Korra to direct Naga down.

Korra easily pulled on the reins to direct Naga down the street indicted, and they all settled back into a steady, rolling gait down the mostly empty street.

"I'm actually here to see Tenzin the Air Bender. It's been a few moons since I last saw him and his family, and I wanted to pay them a visit. And while I was here, I also wanted to ask him if I could move in with them on Air Temple Island," Korra replied, as her grip on Asami's waist unconsciously tightened.

Asami's forehead scrunched up slightly in thought, before she replied, "Air Temple Island? Tenzin? The son of the last Avatar? You want to move in with him and his family? Wait! That bit of air that helped me onto Naga's back earlier, along with you having visited Tenzin before, who happens to be the _son_ of the last Avatar; plus the fact that I've heard rumors that the newest Avatar is a sometimes-brash-but-helpful, tanned, beautiful young woman...Korra...are _you_ by any chance...the new Avatar?"

Asami could practically _feel_ the brightness of the smile that overtook Korra's face, as the young woman behind her pressed closer to reply into her ear, "yes, I am. I _am_ the new Avatar."

Asami shivered in Korra's grasp, and the fingers she had buried in Naga's fur unconsciously tightened, as she twisted her head around so that she was practically nose-to-nose with the young Avatar.

"Then you may be the _only_ person in the world who can help me. Please Korra...can you help me unlock my bending!"

* * *

**AN** - Hope you enjoyed~ Please review ^.^


	2. Chapter 2

**AN** - Lool, so this story was originally just supposed to be a one-shot...two chapters in now, and the characters _still_ have me busy cranking out story for them XD

Not sure when it'll wrap up, but I hope that you're all enjoying the ride until then ^.^

* * *

"Mother, I'm home! And I brought a guest with me. Wait until you find out who she is!" Asami called out excitedly as she moved swiftly through her midsized home, and headed straight for the kitchen, where she knew she'd find her mother already making dinner. Asami quickly placed the brown bag full of groceries on the kitchen counter, and wrapped her arms around her mother from behind. Her mother let out a soft, tinkling laugh as Asami nuzzled her face against her mother's long, flowing hair which matched Asami's own dark locks.

Korra smiled softly from the entrance of the kitchen at the tender mother-daughter moment, before lightly clearing her throat to gently remind Asami that she was there.

"Oh! Goodness, where are my manners? Mother I would like you to meet Korra. Korra is the new _Avatar_. Isn't that wonderful, Mother? She can do so many spectacular and amazing things, though truthfully I've only _heard_ of the things an Avatar can do. I've never actually seen someone able to bend more than one element before," Asami excitedly rattled off, with light jade-coloured eyes shining brightly.

Korra let out a softly amused chuckle at her new friend's excitement at her ability to bend, before she bowed slightly to Asami's mother, who was the second most beautiful woman Korra had ever seen...second to Asami herself.

"It's a pleasure to meet you, Mrs. Sato. I uh...'ran into' your daughter earlier, and she was gracious enough to let me offer her a ride home. Is there a Mr. Sato around, whom I could also give my regards to?" Korra asked curiously as she looked around the well-lit, and obviously well-cared for kitchen.

As Korra had walked through the house, following closely behind Asami through the hallway leading to the kitchen, she'd noticed a few family portraits on the wall. Most were of a younger Asami which showcased her growing up throughout the years. One or two had Asami with her mother standing closely behind, usually with a hand on the younger girl's shoulder, or an affectionate expression beamed down at her child.

Only one showed a picture of a man who was obviously Asami's father, as with even just a short glance Korra could see the family resemblance. Asami had been sitting on the man's lap, a bright beaming smile on her face, as the man looked off into the distance, his full focus not _there_ in the moment with his daughter.

A quiet, almost uncomfortable moment passed after Korra asked her question. Asami's mother cleared her throat slightly, and a bright smile that was just _barely_ able to cover up the small crack of pain in her eyes, slipped across her lips.

"I'm sorry my dear, but Mr. Sato is...indisposed...at this time. We...no longer keep up regular communications with him anymore. But I do wish him and his...new wife...the best wherever they are," Asami's mother managed to get out with only a slight tremble to her voice.

Asami bit her full lower lip, as she forced back the tears that practically burned in the back of her throat. She absolutely refused to shed another tear over the womanizing-cheating-scumbag her father was.

She _refused_.

Korra's eyes filled with regret for her question and sympathy, as the full reality of the situation made itself clear to her. She then did something that only she as the Avatar could do to try to alleviate the slight, uncomfortable tension now present in the room.

A soft gasp escaped Ms. Sato's lips, and Asami quickly turned her head back towards Korra, to see what had so captivated her mother's attention, and her jaw nearly unhinged when she saw what Korra was doing.

The young Avatar had summoned a brightly-lit fire-rose, which danced and waved slightly on an invisible breeze, while a small swirl of water twirled and spun around the base stem of the fiery rose.

It was the most stunning and amazing thing Asami had ever seen, and somehow..._somehow_...something deep within her gave an answering call, as the flames continued to dance around on Korra's hand.

Then with a gentle closing of her hand the dancing rose slowly went out, and the magic that Korra had brought forth into the kitchen slowly faded out.

"That was...**wow**..._beyond_ amazing. Thank you for that...Korra," Asami breathed out in gentle awe.

"Yes my dear, thank you. That was the most beautiful display of bending I've ever seen, and it was a wonderful gift from you to us. I can see why my daughter already seems so taken with you," Ms. Sato said with a softly teasing smile.

"Mooom," Asami groaned out as her cheeks flushed a delicate pink, which caused Korra to chuckle lightly.

Ms. Sato let out a soft laugh of her own, before she turned to walk over to the refrigerator. "Why don't you girls head on out to the backyard. I'll bring you both a nice, cold glass of lemonade," she said with a soft smile over her shoulder to the two girls.

Korra nodded her head with a grin as Asami grabbed her hand, and began eagerly tugging her out into the hallway, while calling over her shoulder to her mother, "that's a great idea!"

Ms. Sato smiled indulgently after her daughter, before turning back to the refrigerator while humming a happy, melodious tune.

Asami gently tugged a laughing Korra all the way out to the small backyard, and then stopped and turned to face the young Avatar with a brilliant smile on her face.

"Please Korra, can you show me how you did some of that bending from before? I've had the potential to be a bender all my life, and I just...I just don't understand _why_ I can't actually bend," Asami said in a voice chocked with equal parts sadness and frustration.

Korra slowly moved forward until she was standing right before the beautiful, emerald-eyed girl. She then reached up to tenderly cup Asami's face in her warm hands. A soft gasp fell from Asami's lips as Korra quietly contemplated to herself, just what it was about this girl that seemed to draw her in from the very moment they met. Korra had taken one look down into Asami Sato's eyes when they'd practically run into each other, and became lost in that ocean of sea-green.

"Do you feel the warmth in my hands?" Korra asked softly, as she looked directly into Asami's eyes.

Asami nodded back, quietly enthralled with the pure blue of Korra's eyes.

"Alright, good. Now close your eyes Asami...close them for me...I'm going to reach into you using my _Avatar-sense _to try to figure out, and hopefully bring forth, the bending that is hidden away inside of you," Korra said gently, as she unconsciously stroked her fingers through the soft tendrils of hair that framed Asami's face.

Asami nodded once more as her eyes slowly closed, and then she let in and slowly breathed out a deep breath; settling into the well-practiced breathing technique, that she'd used most of her life to quiet the body and soul.

Korra smiled slightly in approval, as she could see that Asami was already well-versed with the techniques one needed to reach in and take hold of their bending. That's why it was puzzling to Korra, that Asami had been unable to bring forth her own power before now. So Korra closed her own eyes, took in and let out a deep breath of her own, and let her Avatar senses flow forward and _connect_ with Asami.

~o~o~o~

_Korra floated in a sea of blue that reminded her of the cresting waves Katara used to show her how to make by the ocean. This was however quickly replaced by a wide, barren, rocky ground that reminded Korra of the stories she always heard growing up, of the power and majesty of the Earth-bender Toph. And then once again the scene slipped away to be replaced with the beauty of a clear blue sky.  
_

And Korra could almost _swear_ she just saw a young boy riding a Sky Bison off in the far distance. Child-like laughter drifted to her ear, and Korra smiled as she felt the power of the last Avatar..._Aang_...resonate within her. Aang was like an old friend to her now, and she could feel him joining his power with hers, to seek out the source of Asami's locked bending.

Korra took a deep breath and dived down from the sky she was floating in, and dove straight into this dreamscape's version of a volcano that roiled with fire, energy, and power.

It was here that Korra finally found _Inner-Asami_.

The dark-haired girl sat on the edge of the volcano, seemingly completely at peace with the erupting fire spewing behind her. Her eyes slowly opened to reveal glittering jade, when Korra came up to stand before her. A soft, dreamlike smile covered Asami's lips, and when she spoke her voice held a musical quality to it, that held Korra completely enthralled.

"You came," the soft voice spoke, and Korra tilted her head curiously as she replied. "I was expected?"

A gentle, beautiful smile graced Asami's lips as she slowly rose to her feet.

"Asami has been waiting a long time; waiting for someone to bring forth the _passion_, the _power_, the _raging_ energies of her bending that have always remained bottled up tightly within her. She was waiting for the other half of her soul...the only person in this world and this life, who could _ever_ help to unlock her power. I see that she has finally made that connection...she has finally found her Soul's Mate," Asami said with a smile so content and peaceful, that Korra couldn't help but smile back.

"I just...felt a _pull_ towards Asami when we first met. It was immediate and _strong_. But I never imagined it was something _this_ powerful. I've only just met her...yet...it feels like I've known her my entire life. It just feels like...when I'm standing next to her...like I've finally come home..." Korra whispered as she raised her hand to her heart, and felt it pound fiercely in response to all that she was feeling.

Asami was waiting for her...in here as well as out there...and Korra wasn't about to keep her waiting.

Looking back into the eyes of the smiling Asami before her, Korra stretched out her hand, and felt a thrill shoot through her when the other girl gripped it tightly in her own.

"Thank you for opening your heart and soul to me, Asami. I believe that Fate brought us together, and I'm glad to be the one to end all your bending suffering. I'll set you free, Asami...I'll set your bending...free..." Korra breathed out as her lips whispered across Asami's face.

Asami's eyes slowly closed as she leaned forward, and the softest most tender brush of lips against her own caused the entire world around her to freeze for one single, perfect moment...and then all hell broke loose.

* * *

Please review! It gives my plot bunnies tons of energy to keep cranking out story for you all~ =D


	3. Chapter 3

**ATTENTION! ATTENTION! **

**NEW KORRASAMI FORUM** **CREATED FOR ALL US KORRASAMI LOVERS! =D**

This is a place for all readers/writers/fans of LOK and especially our lovely Korrasami pairing to interact, chat, and get to know each other better ^.^

I'd love to actually talk and fangasm with many of you over this wonderful pairing, so I hope you will all come by the new Korrasami forum~ =3

The link is located in my profile ^.^

* * *

_Hope you all enjoy this chapter!  
_

* * *

The dreamscape volcano behind them _exploded_ with such ferocity and force, that Korra instinctively pulled Asami behind her body to shield her, despite intellectually knowing that the volcano wasn't real, and so wouldn't actually hurt them.

Asami clutched tightly to the back of Korra's shirt, before her head was suddenly flung back, and an unearthly scream was ripped from her throat.

Korra quickly twisted around in a panic, and was greeted with the shocking sight of Asami standing with her eyes wide open, her mouth gaping, and her palms raised up to her sides.

_There...dancing within Asami's palms...were two bright spots of fire that swayed and flared every few seconds._

Korra quickly shut her mouth which had fallen open in shock, before reaching forward to grab onto Asami's shoulders.

"Asami! Asami, speak to me! Are you okay?" Korra cried out in half-desperation, as the volcano continued to erupt behind them, and Asami continued to stare upward towards something only she could see.

Finally with a half-panicked cry, Korra surged forward and captured Asami's lips with her own, pressing forward against the gentle warmth of Asami's lips, willing with everything within her for Asami to return to her. Then with a loud gasp that caused Korra to pull back from their kiss, Asami finally came back to herself, and her light-green eyes focused on Korra's face in confusion.

Then almost as if a magnet were pulling her gaze downward, Asami's eyes tracked slowly down towards her hands, and her face morphed into one filled with absolute _shock_. Her mouth opened and closed several times, as she carefully raised her hands and watched dancing twin flames move about wildly in her hands. Her gaze slowly rose back up to meet Korra's, and Korra saw the bright sheen of tears that filled Asami's forest-green eyes.

"I'm...," Asami had to pause then swallow, to dampen her suddenly dry throat before trying to speak again.

"I'm _firebending_, Korra! My element is fire! I'm a fire-bender!" Asami cried out in tearful joy as she lunged forward to wrap her arms tightly around Korra's neck, before realizing at the last second that her hands were literally full of _fire_. With a sheepish grin, Asami placed her hands back at her sides, closed her eyes, and took in and released slow, deep breaths.

The dancing flames in her hands slowly lowered, until they finally went out, and Asami re-opened her eyes. A happy, quirky grin tugged up the corners of her lips, and Korra returned it as she reached forward, wrapped her arms around Asami's slender waist, and using a little airbending spun them both upwards into the air with a loud _whoop_. Asami let out a joyful, carefree laugh as Korra spun them around in the air, before bringing them back down for a light landing.

"Come on, let's get back to the real world where I'm sure your mother is probably worried silly about us. I'm sure your unlocking of your new firebender abilities probably had some..._unexpected_...results in the real world," Korra said with a cheeky grin which caused Asami to giggle, then lean forward to place her lips against Korra's in a soft kiss. Asami didn't think she'd _ever_ get tired of the taste of Korra on her lips. She then slowly pulled back from the kiss, only to lean forward again to press her forehead lightly against Korra's.

"Alright then, I'll take us back out," Asami whispered softly as she closed her eyes, and allowed the dreamscape world around her to slowly dissolve.

When she re-opened her eyes, she was greeted with the sight of half the bushes in her backyard burnt and singed.

Her mother was standing in what looked like total and complete _shock_ on the back porch, while tightly gripping a tray which held a pitcher and three glasses of lemonade.

"Oh my goodness, Asami! Did you just...have you finally...oh my sweet girl, you finally did it!" Ms. Sato cried out in tearful joy, as she hurriedly placed the tray down on a small table on the porch, and quickly moved down the short steps leading into the backyard.

Asami let out a happy laugh as she slowly drew back from Korra, who's arms she'd still been wrapped up in, and slipped into her mother's embrace.

"It's all thanks to Korra, Mother. She helped me reach down further into my heart and soul than I've ever been able to before, and helped me connect with the source of my bending. I'll never be able to thank her enough," Asami whispered softly over her mother's shoulder, as she locked gazes with Korra. Korra's lips lifted up in a small grin at the look.

Asami's mother pulled back slowly from her daughter's arms, just in time to catch the look that passed between the two girls, and she turned her head slightly to the side to hide a small, secret smile.

"Well then, it looks like I'm going to have to give the handyman a quick call. Those bushes are going to need a bit of a trim. Just as well really, as I've been meaning to have this backyard tidied up for a while now," Ms. Sato said in a light, airy tone as she began moving back towards the house. Once she'd reached the back door she paused briefly, looked back over her shoulder at her daughter and Korra, and then headed back inside with a small, pleased smile.

Once Ms. Sato had re-entered the house and closed the door, Korra turned to Asami and said, "your Mom is pretty cool. I don't think my mother would have reacted quite so calmly if I'd burned down half the backyard." Korra said this with an amused chuckle, before she stopped and just looked at Asami with a small, affectionate grin.

"Come here," Korra said with a soft smile, as she opened her arms wide. Asami immediately stepped into Korra's warm embrace.

"You're pretty amazing, you know that Asami? And pretty powerful too. I bet with some concentrated practice, you could be a pretty strong firebender. One of the strongest I know...though you wouldn't be quite as strong as me, since I'm _of course_ the strongest firebender _I_ know," Korra said with a teasing grin, causing Asami to laugh softly as she snuggled her face against Korra's neck. She was feeling just a bit overwhelmed with everything that had happened, and with the fact that she could now _fire-bend_, and she just wanted to soak up the moment a bit more as she breathed in the fresh, soothing scent that she knew she'd always associate with Korra from now on.

Korra seemed to sense that the girl in her arms needed a little time to orient herself, so she just held Asami in peaceful silence while gently rubbing her hand up and down her back.

Asami let out a soft, contented sigh before she leaned back and looked at Korra with bright, sparkling-green eyes. "So, Ms. Avatar Korra, are you ready to give me my first firebending lesson?" she asked with a cheeky grin.

Korra grinned back and nodded, before gently turning the girl in her arms so that she was standing behind Asami, with her hands placed lightly on her hips.

"Okay first lesson...and this is one you actually know very well...breathing exercises. I'll start walking you through a simple firebender form, so that you can begin learning the proper techniques of firebending," Korra whispered against Asami's neck and ear.

A light shiver made its way down Asami's back, as Korra slid her hands down her arms and helped position them in the right stance. Korra then moved her own legs to lightly wrap around Asami's, and move the sea-green eyed girl's legs into the proper firebending stance.

Asami found herself having a bit of a hard time concentrating on these important steps, as Korra's body moved and swayed against hers, while Korra slowly led her through the steps and movements of one of the basic firebender forms.

By the time they had moved through the form three times, Asami's breathing had gotten just a bit more ragged, and Korra found herself having a bit of a hard time keeping her hands from wandering all over the sinfully-sexy body before her. But despite the...distraction...of Korra's body being pressed so closely against hers, Asami quickly memorized the simple forms. She then leaned her head back against Korra's shoulder to whisper that she was ready to try firebending again.

Korra placed a soft kiss against the edge of Asami's lips, and nodded as she slowly and gently disentangled herself from Asami's body. Asami just barely managed to keep a small whimper of need from escaping her, as Korra pulled away. Korra had to take in and release a deep breath as she tried to calm her body down from the near-urgent desire to press back against Asami.

"Okay Asami, you can do this. I believe in you," Korra said softly as her penetrating, sky-blue gaze captured and held Asami's.

Asami nodded back slowly, then closed her eyes to let in and slowly release a deep, calming breath. Then her eyes snapped open, and she carefully moved her body through the firebending forms Korra had just walked her through...

_And Fire-bent._

The air before her lit up with the fiery-orange glow that was a trademark of all firebenders, and a joyous laugh escaped Asami.

Korra just stood to the side and let a proud, happy smile play across her lips.

After a few exhilarating, soul-freeing moments of firebending to her heart's content, Asami finally pulled back in the power within her, and calmed the flames being expelled from her palms. Then she turned back towards Korra with a small, teary smile of joy and heartfelt _release_, as she'd almost begun to truly believe she would _never_ bend any element ever in her life.

Korra's lips quirked up in a small, understanding smile and she stepped forward to gently cup Asami's face in her hands. She gently wiped away the few stray tears that had slipped down the dark-haired girl's face, then leaned forward and pressed her lips tenderly against Asami's.

Both their heart's swelled as the connection they'd forged from the very moment they'd met, and that had solidified in the dreamscape they'd shared together, brought them closer together now and bound them tightly to one another..._for all time_.

* * *

**Author's Note** - Really hope you all enjoyed this one-chapter-turned-three story! Please review and let me know what you thought of it...pretty please with an Asami-chocolate-syrup-drenched cherry on top! ;D


End file.
